


Sex, Just According to Plan(t)

by dragonofeternal



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/dragonofeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba and Hakuryuu have an unexpected third participant for their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Just According to Plan(t)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on the [Magi Kink Meme](http://labyrinthofkink.dreamwidth.org/951.html)

They're a mash of mouths and hands as they fall through the door to Hakuryuu's room, all desperation and drunk on the atmosphere. Alibaba pulls from the kiss to clumsily bite at Hakuryuu's ear and whisper. "Hey, do you want to-"

"Yeah?" 

"I mean," Alibaba's hands clumsily grope at the tie for Hakuryuu's robes. 

"Oh." Hakuryuu leans in so he can whisper back into Alibaba's ear. "Sure."

Alibaba smiles, biting the shell of Hakuryuu's ear. Hakuryuu moans a little as Alibaba works the very middle curve of it, and it's silly how much that little bit of stimulation gets his hands grasping at Alibaba's oversized white coat. 

"Get that off," Hakuryuu laughs through his gasps, and Alibaba laughs back, pulling away so he can oblige. Hakuryuu tugs off his first sash and strips off his belting and shirt, the outsized silk falling away as it often does whenever he works too vigorously. It gets Alibaba's blood pumping, seeing Hakuryuu's toned, scarred chest, and his excitement doesn't go unnoticed. "You really are easy to get riled up," Hakuryuu points out, so frank as to almost sound rude.

Alibaba flushes. "Hey!" He cuffs Hakuryuu in the shoulder, and Hakuryuu knocks the hand away a second later to playfully punch Alibaba back. Alibaba catches the hand and uses it to spin Hakuryuu around so that they go tumbling onto the bed, all laughter. "Well, maybe you're just too, uh, exotic a beauty to not get excited by." 

Hakuryuu raises dubious eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Alibaba grins back at him, flushed and honest. Having Hakuryuu under him makes his heart race and his hands fumble as he loosens Hakuryuu's pants, but it's a good sort of nerves. 

Hakuryuu reaches up and starts pulling at Alibaba's own clothes. "If you're going to have sex with me," he points out, "you're going to need these off."

Alibaba takes a second to process that before he sits back up, slightly of of Hakuryuu. "Crap! Right!" With frenetic pace, he strips off his shirt and his sashes and begins shoving down his pants, and Hakuryuu laughs at his panic. 

"You really are just an inexperienced kid," Hakuryuu teases. 

Alibaba scowls and jabs him back. "Well, you said yourself that you haven't slept with many people, either."

"Any people," Hakuryuu corrects. "Much to the high priest's chagrin and my nosy cousins' confusion." He brushes some loose hair behind an ear and fixes his eyes onto Alibaba's. 

Alibaba's scowl quirks up a tiny bit into a mutual awkward smile. "Well, uh, then leave everything to me!" He trails his hand along Hakuryuu's jawbone until his fingertips meet Hakuryuu's hand in his hair. Their fingers entangle, and slowly they both lean in, lips meeting in a way that's gentle until Hakuryuu bites Alibaba's lip. Then they're laughing and passionate again, and Alibaba yanks down Hakuryuu's pants as Hakuryuu grabs Alibaba's rope necklace to keep him from pulling out of the kiss. Hakuryuu's the one who breaks the kiss with a gasp when Alibaba fondles his balls. Alibaba nips his lower lip and then works over his neck with kisses and love bites. "Mmm..." Hakuryuu gasps a little as Alibaba nips the nape of his neck. "You're just so nice, Hakuryuu. To touch, I mean."

"Yeah?" Hakuryuu replies, his hand straying to run through Alibaba's hair. "Well, you too." 

Something toys at the entrance of Alibaba's ass, and it takes him a second to realize it's one of Hakuryuu's vines, conjured from his metal vessel. The kinky bastard! Alibaba grins to hide how much he's cursing himself for not thinking of something like that himself. Amon's a great metal vessel and all, but at stuff like this, he's useless! Hakuryuu notices the smile and tilts his head in question.

"That feels nice," Alibaba explains. 

"Oh?" Hakuryuu runs his fingers through Alibaba's hair again. 

"No, I mean-" Alibaba laughs and flushes. "The. What you're doing with your metal vessel."

Hakuryuu's face goes a little blank. "What do you mean, what I'm doing with my metal vessel?" 

Alibaba blinks back, his face also going blank. "I mean, the vine on my..." He turns around a little to point at the thin vine curling behind him. The two stare at it in the sort of worried daze that comes when one comes face-to-face with something wholly odd and unexpected. "Aren't you the one...?"

"No, not me..." The two look at each other again.

The vine gently curls around Alibaba's leg as more begin to pour from Hakuryuu's metal vessel to herald the arrival of their master. Zagan emerges from the spear with his head tilted and waves a hand.

"You humans certainly do get all into it, don't you?" He waves a hand. "Don't stop on my account. It's rather amusing to watch you go."

"Zagan!!" Hakuryuu sits up suddenly, trying to cover himself, but there's no hope for Alibaba, who manages an incredibly undignified whimper. 

"Oh don't go getting so tense," Zagan replies, joining the two on the bed. "You'll never fit anything in if you're so jumpy." He twirls a finger, and a pair of vines gently introduce themselves to Hakuryuu's sensitive bits. Alibaba, unable to keep his eyes on Zagan from embarassment, instead gets to watch as the vines part, one twisting around to tease Hakuryuu's cock as the other gently pushes into Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu lets out a yelp, his face going red. "I don't need your-"

"Nonsense, I'm a very experienced man." He turns his attention to the distracted Alibaba. "Well, carry on."

Alibaba glances up, seemingly chastised. "Ah, right!" He tentatively grips Hakuryuu again and looks at him. "May I?" 

Hakuryuu looks at him like he's mad. "With him here?" 

"Well..." Alibaba flushes. "It does feel good, yeah?" He runs his hand up and down Hakuryuu's shaft once, and Hakuryuu shudders. 

Zagan smirks. "I'd say that sounds like a yes." He reaches out and trails a long nail gently down the curve of Hakuryuu's neck to where the scarring starts on his chest. "He's veeerry sensitive along here... The scars don't feel anything, but he likes how the-"

"Zagan!" Hakuryuu snaps, his face all red.

Alibaba grins. "Got it." He lowers his mouth, nipping and sucking along the edge of Hakuryuu's scars. And Zagan's right- Hakuryuu throws his head back, moaning and writhing and gasping. It gives Alibaba a rush, and he quickens the pace of his hand. 

Zagan gives a murmurring little laugh and sits back to watch. His master certainly is precious when he gasps and moans like that, and Amon's weilder isn't nearly as dull as he would have expected. Zagan twists the thin vine inside Hakuryuu, and it splits open slightly to secrete a slick lubricant. "I'll get him all warmed up for you, and then you can enjoy him fully." Alibaba nods, but it's sort of lost in the way he moves to tease and worship Hakuryuu's scar. Zagan rolls his eyes. He's not fond of being ignored, and so he gets his revenge by giving Alibaba another small taste of what he's giving Hakuryuu.

Alibaba gasps and jerks as the vine goes in. "He-hey!" 

"You should say thank you, instead."

Alibaba glowers back at him. "I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own." He sits up so he can fumble a vial of lube out of his discarded coat. 

Hakuryuu raises his head to watch Alibaba slick himself. The vine twisting inside his body is a tease, too thin to fill him out, not going quite deep enough to hit the perfect spot. He knows Zagan could drive the vine in further- is he waiting for Alibaba to fill him up? Hakuryuu swallows down the thought. "Alibaba, hurry up. This djinn doesn't know what he's doing."

Alibaba laughs. "Well, then I'll do my best!" he says aloud, all while thinking 'Neither do I.' Alibaba lines his cock up with Hakuryuu's hole, and before he can ask if Zagan is going to pull the vine out, Hakuryuu presses against him. Alibaba's cock pops in with little effort, and they both gasp at the tightness. The thin vine curls around Alibaba within Hakuryuu. "Haa... I hope you're ready, Hakuryuu..."

Hakuryuu nods, biting onto the back of his hand. He can't take the lewd sound of his own voice anymore. 

Alibaba draws his hips back and then thrusts, and Hakuryuu shudders around him. In and out, back and forth, the vine twisting around his cock as the other one presses deep inside him. Hakuryuu's eyes are screwed shut, but Alibaba can tell by his trembling that it feels good. He speeds up a little, and he grips Hakuryuu tightly so he can fuck him properly. Zagan's vine inside him is driving Alibaba mad, and he takes it out by fucking Hakuryuu as hard as he can. 

Hakuryuu comes, but that doesn't stop Alibaba, who keeps thrusting, in and out, filling Hakuryuu with every inch of him as Zagan's vines make gasping whores of them both. The grip of the vine wrapped around his cock is just ever so slightly too tight to come through, especially with the way that Hakuryuu clenches around him. 

"Hakuryuu... I... Zaga..." Alibaba can't string words together with any sense of dignity. Hakuryuu's too fucked out to reply, laying there moaning.

Zagan takes pity though and releases his grip enough that Alibaba can come, spilling inside Hakuryuu as the vine in his ass drives him even further over the edge.

"Humans," Zagan remarks with a playful smile as Alibaba collapses in a sticky, gasping heap with Hakuryuu, "certainly are interesting in their perversions."


End file.
